Wing and a Prayer
by Smash Brawler 1
Summary: Samus Aran has always been the quiet type. Pit, himself wonders why. But when he checks out the character history, he learns Samus's reason. Suckish titles FTW. Fourshot.
1. Not So Social

**WING AND A PRAYER**

Hey, everyone! This is my very first SSB story for ! Its consists of my favorite Super Smash Bros Pairing, Pit x Samus!

DISCLAIMER: What? You thought I **OWN **Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Well, I DON'T.

ON WITH THE STORY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion. In a room on the second floor, in his room, slept Pit, guardian of Skyworld, and the Captian of Goddess Palutena's army. So far, he enjoyed the Brawl season. He had made friends with his roomate. Of course, he did have a hatred for the bad guys, who were Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, King Dedede, and Wolf. But overall, his time at the season was A-OK.

"Yo, Pit! Wake up, man!" Called out a voice. "You're gonna miss breakfast!"

The angel's eyes slowly opened to see his snappy yet friendly roomate, one of the Non-Nintendo third-party characters, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ugh.. h-hey, Sonic." The young angel said, yawning. "You can head down, now. I'll be down in a sec." He assured the hedgehog.

"Alright, then." The blue blur said, giving the angel a thumbs up and a smirk. Then the hedgehog sped off downstairs to the kitchen at his average speed. (Over 700 mph!)

Pit got up and shook off the sleep. He smiled, remembering his victory in a battle that last night in Skyworld.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Welcome to Skyworld!" Boomed the voice of Master Hand. "Here today we have a one-stock, all-out, four-fighter Brawl going on! So please welcome our first competitor, the prince of Altea, Marth!"_

_Then a golden light appeared on the fragile floor, revealing the blue-haired swordsman and prince, Marth. He unseathed his sword, ready for battle._

_"Our second competitor, from Nowhere Islands, the second PSI user in the history of Smash, Lucas!"_

_Then out came a Saturn Table, with the blond boy, Lucas. Quietly, he jumped off the Saturn Table._

_"Our third competitor, less famous than his brother, but still has fans from around the world, we have Luigi!"_

_A green tube appeared, it was a warp pipe. Out came the green-clad plumber, the taller-yet-younger Mario Brother, Luigi. "Let's-a go..." He exclaimed, somewhat queasily._

_"And our final competitor today, Guardian of Skyworld and Captian of Palutena's army, Kid Icarus, better known as Pit!"_

_Another golden light appeared, yet somewhat smaller than Marth's. Down came the angel, Pit, with his famous weapon, Palutena's Bow._

_"Ready... GO!" The crowd cheered, and the fighters began. Marth attempted to slash Luigi with Falchion, but Luigi had dodged at the last second. Then he stepped up behind the prince and gave him a Green Missile, which sent him flying back. Meanwhile, Lucas had run up to Pit and whacked him with his handy-dandy stick. Pit didn't like this one bit._

_"Ooof! Damn it!" He exclaimed and called out a battle cry. "Yayayayayaaaaaahhhhh!" Then he connected the two halves of Palutena's bow and spun them around, giving major damage to the kid._

_The crowd gasped, as a Smash Ball had appeared onstage. All the fighters at once, yelled out "Mine!" Then they all jumped towards it, Lucas attacked it with a PK Fire, not doing much. Marth gave it an upward slash and missed. Luigi used a Super Jump Punch and attempted to break it, but it only flinched. Pit, seeing that this was his chance, flew up to the Smash Ball and slashed it hard with both halves of the bow. It broke, and the aura surrounded Pit._

_The angel chuckled. "Alright! Time to end it! Palutena's Army! __**ATTACK!"**__ He ordered, then a bunch of Palutena's soldiers flew from the skys and rammed into the prince, kid, and plumber. Soon, after it was done, only Pit and Marth stood. Pit, cheering for himself, disconnected his blade and swung them around, yelling, "You're not ready yet!" Then Marth, deciding to play along, swung Falchion around, saying something in Japanese, which the author thinks means, "Everybody, look at me!" (I think so.)_

_Then the two fighters attacked each other. Marth swung his sword at Pit, but the angel blocked it with his mirror shield and shot an arrow at the unsuspecting prince. "Oof!" Pit saw a bob-omb fall from the sky, smirked, and ran for it. He picked it up and hurled it at Marth, causing major damage, and sending the prince flying off stage. Pit spread his wings as a taunt towards his opponents._

_"GAME!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pit brushed off his toga, flapped the dust off his wings, and headed downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cafeteria in the Smash Mansion was busy as always. Pit looked around, looking for an open seat. "Hmmmm..." Then he saw a seat with three other people that the angel was fond of. Sonic, Diddy Kong, and... Samus? Pit had never seen Samus socializing that much. But then he took a closer look. Ah. She doesn't look that happy. I guess she must've been running late, and that was one of the only seats left. Pit thought. But, since this was the only seat left in the whole cafeteria, Pit walked over and sat down.

Everyone at the table, including Samus, looked at the boy, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He felt so until... "Hey, Pit. What's up?" Diddy Kong greeted the angel.

"Hey, Diddy. Nothing." Replied Pit.

Sonic chuckled at the angel a little bit. "Running late, Kid Icarus?"

Pit rolled his eyes and gave the hedgehog a playful shove.

Samus simply nodded at Pit, then went back to her eggs.

Pit sighed quietly. Samus had never smiled. Well, as long as Pit saw her. What could've caused her to be so... unsocial?

Then he got up, and told the people sitting at the table, "I'm gonna get breakfast. Want me to grab anything on my way back?" He offered.

Sonic and Diddy shook thier heads. Samus didn't acknowledge the boy. Maybe she didn't hear him? "Samus, how about you? You want anything?"

Samus looked up at Pit for a second, quietly shook her head, and resumed her meal.

Pit nodded and walked to the counter and looked at the breakfast spread. He got himself two slices of toast and eggs. Then he sat down and ate his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, not GREAT for the first chapter of my third story. But, I kind of liked the outcome. Chapter 2 of 4 is coming soon!

Please R&R!

Smash, signing out.


	2. Learning Secrets

**WING AND A PRAYER**

Chapter 2: Learning Secrets

The last chapter wasn't as humorous as it should be, so I'll attempt it now.

Game on!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Pit decided to head up to the Smash Mansion's roof. There he saw things he saw on the roof pretty much everyday. Meta Knight, Marth, Ike, and Link sparring; Sonic and Captain Falcon racing (with Sonic winning, of course); Lucario meditating; Mario, Luigi, and Peach having a conversation; and Samus relaxing in the corner, away from everyone.

Pit sighed and looked for Red's Charizard so they could practice thier gliding. After waiting a few minutes, he gave up. _Hmm. He's usually up here at this time. _He thought to himself. He looked around one more time, and walked downstairs to the lobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Pit walked through the halls, he looked at a completely metallic door. "Hmm. Who's room is this again?" He said to himself. "Maybe I'll visit him or her for a few minutes."

The angel walked in the door, and looked around. No one was there. He shrugged and was just about to turn away when...

**SNATCH!**

Pit had been grabbed and was currently being held by his neck. A deep, threatening voice ordered Kid Icarus, "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here!"

Pit was surprised at the event that was taking place. "It's m-me... P-Pit!" He stammered in shock and fear.

The figure heard this, and dropped the angel to the floor, who was breathing heavily. "Oh. What the hell are you doing in my room, Pit!" He asked.

Pit looked up to see that the figure was the other third-party character, Solid Snake. "S-sorry, Snake! I just wanted to stop by for a visit really quick and-" He was cut off.

"A visit? A you freaking kidding me!" The agent snapped. "Agh. Just get the hell out of my room before I MAKE you."

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Pit said. _What the hell's his problem? _He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Pit sat in the lobby, he saw two others there. The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana. "Hey Popo, Nana."

"Hi-" Popo started.

"Pit!" Nana finished.

Pit chuckled. They had always been finishing each other's sentences. It was like they shared a mind. Some people thought that Popo and Nana were brother and sister. Some thought they were just friends. Pit didn't know. He stood up.

"Where-"

"Ya-"

"Goin'?" They asked.

Pit answered, "The Bio Hall. I want to learn more about..." He said, not wanting the duo to know he was looking them up. "... Yoshi." He answered, referring to Mario's best dinosaur friend.

"Okay, have fun!" The both said. Sometimes they said the exact same thing at the exact same time. Pit waved and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pit walked towards the Bio Hall. "So.." He said to himself. "Here I can find some info on Popo and Nana."

He walked in, and the first thing he noticed was someone's bio on the floor.

"Let me pick that up and..." He accidentally opened the file. He knew that picture.

It was Samus's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DON'T YOU LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! I sure do! Only when I'm creatin' em!

Anyways...

Chapter 3 Coming Soon Enough.

Smash, signing out!


End file.
